


Comfort

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black shouldn't have comforted him the way that it did.  But thunderclouds are black and he can't deny who he is forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Comfort  
**Character:** Manjoume  
**Word Count:** 111|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A62, 3rd person POV; Written for the Word Count Set Boot Camp, #23, 111 words; Written for the GX Flash Bingo, prompt #35, black; Written for the Advent 2015 challenge, day #4, write a fic for a challenge  
**Summary:** Black shouldn't have comforted him the way that it did. But thunderclouds are black and he can't deny who he is forever.

* * *

Black shouldn't have comforted him the way that it did. He was part of the Society of _Light_ , Saiou-sama's right-hand man, wielder of his will, the one who had brought almost the entire school to his master. Saiou-sama wouldn't be pleased if he knew the treacherous thoughts that skimmed through Manjoume's mind. And how could he not know? 

But they skimmed anyway, bringing a comfort the light couldn't. He remembered little of his time before Saiou-sama. But when he tried, he could feel the warmth of the shadows all around him. 

He would duel Juudai. He would get this out of his system. He chose the light. 

At least for now. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
